Together
by AnimusJediWitch
Summary: Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka are master and padawan. They acted like brother and sister ever since Ahsoka became his padawan. But, what if they were actually brother and sister, siblings, children of the Force?


Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka are master and padawan. They acted like brother and sister ever since Ahsoka became his padawan. But, what if they were actually brother and sister, siblings, children of the Force?

Genre: Family/Mystery

Star Wars

Anakin sat silently in his quarters. Ever since Mortis, he had felt a special kind of connection to his padawan, Ahsoka. Not romance, mind you. The thought of the Torgruta as his wife or girlfriend sickened him to the core, they were friends! It felt more like a sibling bond, but they had always been like brother and sister. This felt different, more intense, more defined, like family.

As he pondered on what it could be, Anakin came to a startling conclusion, it happened after Mortis, the strange Force-attuned planet that had revealed that he really was the Chosen One.

"It can't be." He whispered to himself. But it was possible, after all, she did have one of the highest mid-chlorian count of all the Jedi. Only his and Master Yoda's was higher. Anakin jumped up and palmed open the door, he was going to visit someone and hope they could help clear up this mystery.

Sitting in her own quarters, Ahsoka faced a similar predicament. Just like her master, she had realized that the bond between her and her master had grown stronger, she didn't know if he had realized at all, but she sure did.

Ahsoka knew that it had strengthened sometime after Mortis. She just didn't know when. The padawan slipped deeper into the Force to try and seek answers to no avail. She sunk deeper and deeper into the Force and right when she thought she had found the answer, a wall of thorns pushed her away from the warm comfort of her mind and outside into the cruel world of the Galaxy. Ahsoka rubbed her temples to try and make the pain go away. She would try again, until she found the answer she so desperately wanted.

Anakin knocked on the door of one of the meditation rooms.

"Come in, you may." Said the voice of the wise Master Yoda.

Anakin walked in and sat on one of the gray cushions that were placed around the room. Surprisingly, these cushions were a lot softer then the Temple beds. You'd think that the beds should be nice and soft, but no, they were bad and hard. Unsurprisingly, mediation is supposed to help you relax, so it kind of made sense when you think about it.

"Master Yoda, I- ever since Mortis, the bond between my padawan and I has grown stronger, but I don't know why. She has one of the highest mid-chlorian counts in the Temple, even without the added power of the Daughter. Ahsoka feels like a sibling to me, more than ever now. And I don't know why."

Master Yoda just nodded. "Perhaps feels the same, she does."

Anakin looked at him, "But, what if she doesn't know what it is either?"

"A risk you must take, it is."

Anakin slowly nodded in acceptance and got up. He would go and confront Ahsoka about this matter, see if she knew anything about it.

Anakin walked down the corridors to where Ahsoka's dorm was. He knocked.

"Enter."

Anakin entered the cramped room. Ahsoka sat in the middle, appearing to be meditating, but he knew that wasn't exactly the case. She was seeking answers, as he had done, except she was reaching further into the Force than he.

The padawan looked up at him. "Did you feel it too?" She asked, an innocent question, but one that held a mile of meaning within.

"Yes," Anakin replied, "I did."

"Do you know what it is?"

"No, I do not. I came here, to ask you the same."

Ahsoak looked thoughtful. "You have felt like this ever since Mortis, right?"

Anakin nodded, "Our bond, it has gotten stronger. Just out of curiosity, did you ever know your parents?"

"I knew my mother, I never knew my father. Mother said he was killed before I was born, although she never seemed as sad as I thought she would be if he was dead, leading to the assumption that he never really died and that perhaps he was still alive."

"You know that you have a high mid-chlorian count right? One of the highest in the order." Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

Anakin couldn't believe it, all the pieces lead right to the answer. The answer was obvious, but at the same time impossible. The Force only confirmed it.

"Ahsoka," Said Anakin, looking at his young padawan. Her face showed that she had also figured it out, but, like Kim, she was in denial.

"It can't be." Ahsoka stuttered, "First of all, we're different species-"

Anakin cut her off, "Snips, I don't really believe it either, but it must be true. All the pieces of evidence lead to it. Maybe we could find your mom and find out for sure if you want. And," Anakin used his best impression of Obi-Wan," the Force works in mysterious ways padawan."

Ahsoka looked ready to burst out laughing, but then her face took on a serious look, "Even if my mom were still alive, the Jedi wouldn't let us look for her anyway, basically because of the 'no attachment' precept of the code. And we're in the middle of a war if you haven't noticed. We could be called away to the front lines at any moment."

Anakin looked at her, "Your mom is dead?" He asked.

"Yeah," stated Ahsoka, "She was killed in either an akul or pirate attack when I was young. I don't really remember, but I believe it was the latter, because Master Plo came to help us out later on and that's when he found me."

"So there really is no way to tell if we are related or not." Anakin said. His face brightened, "Unless we take a blood test."

Ahsoka stared at him, "If we take a blood test and find out that we are related, then the Council may split us apart. It's too much of a risk."

Anakin scrunched his brow in frustration, "There has got to be another way to tell if we are related."

Ahsoka's shoulders slumped, "I don't think there is."

"Ahsoka, I think we have to try and take a blood test. No matter the consequences, because even if we're separated, we'll always be with each other. Our bond is too strong to break from a simple separation." It was killing him inside to say those words, because it was almost certain, probably 80% true that they would be split apart.

"Master, I-"

"We have to try Snips."

Ahsoka nodded then walked toward the door, Anakin following her closely. They walked in the direction of the medical bay in silence.

A medical droid whirled over to them as they walked through the door.

"Master Skywalker, Padawan Tano, how may I assist you?"

"We want a blood test to be taken and my padawan and I. We believe that we are siblings and we want it confirmed."

The droid nodded and zipped to get two syringes, then came back over. "I will need to take blood samples from both of you."

Anakin nodded, then held out his arm. After the droid had taken some of his blood, Anakin gestured for Ahsoka to hold out her arm.

The droid entered the samples into the computer, then it stated, "Master Skywalker, you and Padawan Tano share one parent whilst the other parent is not the same, does this answer satisfy you?"

"Yes. Thank you." But Anakin was no longer next to Ahsoka, he was behind to the medical droid, messing with the wires in the droid's head. The droid had already powered down and didn't protest when Anakin took out the chip that had the day's recollections in it. He then went over to the computer and erased the data from there as well. Anakin powered the droid back on.

Anakin and Ahsoka quickly walked out of the room before the droid fully powered back on.

"See?" Anakin said, tossing the chip in midair and catching it, "Nothing to worry about."

Ahsoka just shook her head, "But I still don't get it, your father is believed to be the Force, therefore my father has to be the Force as well. But why did we only figure this out after Mortis, shouldn't we have felt it before?"

Anakin nodded, "Maybe we should have, or maybe it was because on Mortis you, uh, your connection to the Force strengthened." He almost slipped up! He almost said that she died on Mortis.

Thankfully, Ahsoka seemed to take that as an answer and kept on walking. Someday, Anakin told himself, someday he would tell Ahsoka the truth. But for not they could enjoy the fact that they were actually brother and sister siblings, family.


End file.
